Sex,Drugs,& Alcohol
by AliHedezx3
Summary: Couple; Nate & Serena,best known for making others miserable,have lived a life of difficulty.Sex,drugs,& alcohol are what smooths their minds. But what happends when one of them, falls in love with someone else ?


This story was not at all made to critisize the relationship or the characters of Serena or Nate. I love them both actually, & I just think they're the perfect couple for this story. This is an idea I got , I don't know how long this story might be or how long I might end up writing. For the lovers of my story "The Dream That Changed it All" , that story has not ended & it still needs a long way to go. This first chapter is on Nate's POV, the next will be on Serena's. Enjoy.

The smell of Pot was all over Nate's room. The previous night, Nate's Father found some Marijuna in Nate's drawer. That night was horrible, Nate's father's screams could be heard all over the Upper East side. He threatend Nate, threatend him that if he ever were to do any kind of drug ever again, he will send him off to Military School for 3 whole years until his head got straight. & Nate, obviously not caring about his father's threats, kept doing drugs, & more & more drugs.

Nate often did what his father told him not to do. Often finding pleasure in his rebellionce. Nate's father told him not to break up with Blair, to marry her, go off to college, & have a wonderful family with her. Nate, broke up with Blair. Told her that he didn't want anything to do with her, & then ran off to go have sex with his current girlfriend, Serena.

Nate told his father that he had broken up with Blair, & out of anger, he punched Nate. Punched him so hard he broke his nose. Noone found out though, not even Nate's mother, who at that time was off on a buissness trip. After that day was when Nate started doing drugs, thinking his father didn't really love him at all, & all he would do was pot, marijuana, cocaine , crack, Heroin & any other drug he can find. Not giving a shit about the side effects, only caring that it soothed him & brought him to another world. A world where he actually wanted to be in.

After so many fights with his dad , Nate didn't really care about anything in the world anymore. His dad would punch him, kick him, & hurt him emotionally, that he thought it would be better to go off to Military school, that it wouldn't make much of a darn difference. His only pleasure in life was drugs, & of course , making people's lives as diffucult & as horrible as his, something that him & Serena, are best known for.

Nate kept on smoking his pot. He was alone, all alone in his room, in his house. Nate didn't want to be alone, he didn't like it, he didn't like the feeling. So he got up, put on his jacket , & left. Left to the streets of the Upper East Side, left to get some more drugs, & left to go see Serena.

Nate walked & walked until he found his favorite drug dealer, the one that had every single drug Nate loved to do. & he found him. He was there in his little corner, selling drugs to beggining & abused teenagers & to addicted 3O year olds. Nate placed his hand on the drug dealers shoulder, the man that was about 4O years old, he had every single wrinckle on his face that you can find, was caught selling drugs about 3 years ago but then got out of prison. He promised not to sell drugs ever again.

He actually did mean it, found a desent job, made good money, but then once again started doing drugs. & once again started to sell, & has not been caught since. He turned around & gave a wide smile to Nate, as if they were the closest & bestest friends. "Nate ! Good to see ya' , I heard your old man is making more money than Bill Gates. Haha ! You must be proud , living in that big mansion , with fancy butlers & maids.

& having all the money in the world to buy very expensive drugs." The oldman smiled, knowing that Nate was not there just to say hello ; "I don't wanna talk about my 'old man', he's the reason why i'm buying these stupid drugs anyway." The drugdealers smile faded, "Now listen, don't call my baby's stupid" he let out a little snicker, "cuz they might be, but you sure enjoy doing 'em" Nate was getting annoyed , all he wanted to do was buy the drugs & leave to go see Serena. "Look, just give me what you got, i'm not in the mood, & i'm in a hurry to go see my girlfriend" "ohyeah, I heard you're going out with that hottie, um, what's her name ? Serena ! Serena Van Der Woodsen, good job , i'm glad these drugs haven't damaged your brain _that much" _Nate rolled his eyes, still very annoyed, "thanks, now what do you have for me ?" "For your awful mood right now, I have MDMA, which also gives you some energy if you know what I mean" he wincked, "I also have some pot & cocaine. & for your gal, since I hear she's really into alcohol, she might like these Inhalants."

Nate smirked, "i'll take all of them" he then handed the drug dealer $ 100 , not caring if that's the precise money he had to give out, or if he needed change. He got the drugs & left.


End file.
